The present invention generally relates to object recognition technology, and more specifically, to a cognitive-based object identification solution that can locate a target object according to its attributes, without a specific need to add identifying markings on the surface of the object.
People tend to forget or are unable to remember where physical objects are located. This issue has been exacerbated over the last few years because the number of items found in the home has increased. As such, equipment used to find items within the home needs to improve in order to locate objects in a manner that is both timely and accurate. Some systems perform object recognition based on placing a marking on an object such as a tag or label and then utilizing marking detection technology such as RFID technology to detect the object within a certain physical space. Some systems search and locate desired objects by preloading a reference image of the desired object and then capturing a real-time captured image of the object to the preloaded reference image.
The phrase “machine learning” broadly describes a function of electronic systems that learn from data. A machine learning system, engine, or module can include a trainable machine learning algorithm that can be trained, such as in an external cloud environment, to learn functional relationships between inputs and outputs that are currently unknown.